


Of Ruby and Topaz Fractals

by komekomewaaaave24



Category: VAZZROCK
Genre: BL, Incest, M/M, NOT FOR KIDS, Omegaverse, Please don't trust my tags lol, Slice of Life, Suicidal Tendencies, Yandere Tendencies, Yaoi, a bit of angst, a bit of smut, idk how to tag guys I'm sorry, probably fluff, slightly OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 04:20:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17439839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komekomewaaaave24/pseuds/komekomewaaaave24
Summary: Kiduku Issa was a music prodigy. But when he found out that he was an Omega, he ran away from his home and abandoned his bright future to avoid his own mate. He lived in seclusion but no matter how much he hid, he was still found. Will he keep on running away? Or would he finally face his fears?





	Of Ruby and Topaz Fractals

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't have a beta reader for this one and I wrote it while my thirst lasts. Feel free to give comments, suggestions, violent reactions, death threats and many more. I hope you enjoyed reading this one. Thank you.
> 
> P.S. This is the first fic I've ever finished after not writing for years. It's kinda rushed but oh well, I still managed to finish it.

Have you ever regretted being born?

For I, being born with this burden of being an Omega in a world dominated by Alphas, had been regretting the day I was born.

I've been living my life to the fullest since I was young. I was a musical prodigy. Everyone was envious of my talents, good looks and my career as a musician. I had my family's support, love and care. It was the best days of my life.

But everything changed because of a piece of paper. Everyone expected me to be an Alpha because of what I've achieved. But when they knew I was the same as my mother, they never treated me the same way as before.

I had to take a break from show business. Take necessary medicines. Ran away from our own home. And I lived in seclusion without any form of communication from them. I lived harmoniously without them.

I rarely send them messages, and if I do, they'd bombard me with replies on where the hell am I and if I were still doing well. I'll ignore them and send another message if I feel like it.

I lost my career, my family and friends in an instant because of that piece of paper. It kind of did something good for me too.

Saturday, 6AM

I received a message from my former manager, saying that I should visit them and the President wants to talk to me. He also said that he'll send someone to fetch me up.

"Oh heck. So they did track me through GPS." I cursed and I sluggishly went out of the bed. I hurriedly packed my things and left my current place.  
"They must not find me."  
Ah, I don't want that disaster to happen again that's why I lived in seclusion for two years. And for the next years to come, until I die.

For the last two years, I learned how to survive in the mountains. I learned how to grow my food, make fire, cook, fix things, and things I've never done when I was still in the show business.

I'm really used with the mountain tracks, I sometimes go to the town to buy my medicines. Good thing, they haven't locked my bank accounts. I was able to save money through farming and selling some of my stuff.

Ah, I had to run away again. I had been staying on that mountain cabin for almost a year and now, I had to leave again. Just to escape them.

I was carefully taking my secret passage to this mountain when I heard a voice in the distance. He sounded so familiar that my heart skipped a beat.

In my panic, I dashed through the forest, throwing some of my belongings, so it would be faster for me to move.

"Nii-san!" the voice came closer. My steps became slower. My body felt heavy. I had difficulties in breathing. But I have to move...

"Where are you, Nii-san?!"

"Sh..." I silently cursed because my body won't cooperate with me. I have to escape. My vision is blurry. I'm sweating buckets already and my body won't move no matter what. "Why now of all times?"

My heat came. I forgot to take medicines earlier because I was in a hurry. My mind was full of things on how I would escape them again. I don't want that disaster to happen again.

"Ah! Nii-san! There you are!"

I didn't know I was already lying on a grassland, panting heavily. I can't even see him. I can't even see my younger brother, Futaba. I can't move. My throat is dry. My body is hot. But I have to run away. I've been a burden to them. I have to run away.

"H-help..."

Everything went black after I said that word. I can't hear his voice. I can't see him. My beloved brother.  
\---------------------------

"Nii-san. If I grow up, I'd like to be with you." Futaba said

"Idiot. Of course, we'll always be together. That's our promise. We even made a pinky promise last time."

He nodded and smiled sweetly. "I will never leave you, Nii-san!"

"Me too..."

"I'll also learn how to play instruments and perform by your side."

"Hooooo, you will never surpass me though..." I laughed and then he pouted.  
"I'll practice every day so I can be like you!"  
"What a childish answer. Hahahaha"

"Of course, I'm still a kid!"

\----------------------------------------

I slowly opened my eyes and I was in an unfamiliar room. Everything was covered in white, my arm has an IV drip and I really can't move my body.  
"Ah, you're awake, Nii-san!"  
I saw Futaba hurriedly went by my side and I only give him a sigh. "Of all people I know, I don't want to be found by you."  
"S-sorry."  
"Don't apologize. It wasn't your fault."  
"But, Nii-san----!"  
"I SAID, DON'T APOLOGIZE." I shouted. It feels like my remaining energy got drained after doing so. "I went away because I've wanted to."  
"I was sick worried for the last two years you went missing, Nii-san."  
"I didn't ask anyone to find me." He bowed his head and didn't say anything. "I want to rest. Please leave me alone."  
"No, I'll stay here." He said and gritted his teeth.  
"I said leave me alone!"  
"WHY WOULD I LEAVE YOU ALONE AFTER FINDING YOU AGAIN?!"

I stoned in my place. I didn't expect him to raise his voice to me. He's usually very calm and sweet. Like an angel that has descended from above.

He sat beside me. "Ne, Nii-san?" his voice was trembling and looks like he's about to cry. "Why did you leave me?"  
"Don't get me wrong, Futaba. It's not just because of you!"  
"You're not answering my question, Nii-san." He even moved closer. "Why did you leave me?"  
"You don't have to know the reason why."  
"Because I was the reason why." He hugged me. "I only want to hear it from you. Why did you come to hate me, Nii-san?"  
I really don't have the strength to move or fight him at all. I let him hug me even if I didn't want it. "Let go, Futaba. I don't have anything to explain. I left everyone on my own accord."

"You're lying." He let go of me and cupped my face with his two big hands. "Why won't you tell the truth? Is it that hard to be honest?"

I don't know this Futaba in front of me. He looks at me as if he sees through me. You're not the Futaba I know. Your hands had gotten big, you grew taller than me. Your voice deepened but it still sounds so sweet in my ears.  
"It's because I don't have anything to tell you."  
"Is it because you're an Omega, Nii-san? And I am an Alpha?"  
"Shut up. Leave me alone, Futaba." I gathered my remaining strength to slap his hand and he let go.  
"You can't lie forever, Nii-san." He sighed. "We can't lie forever."

He stood and walked through the door. "Please rest well, Nii-san."

After a few days, I was released from the hospital but I can't find a timing to get my things, since they were sent to the Tsukino Productions' dorm. I have to meet the President first before I could go to the dorm.

"You're not planning on escaping again, Issa?"  
"That's none of your business, Takaaki."  
"Hmmmmmm?" he grinned. "Looks like you're still avoiding him?"  
"Who's avoiding who?"  
"You didn't really change." Takaaki laughed.  
"Shut up. I have to go, I have to meet President. He said he's going to tell me something."  
"Have a safe trip." He leaned against me and whispered. "Looks like he arrived."

My body heat went up on its own when I heard what Takaaki said. Looks like my heat has a second part.

I felt like I wobbled and my arm was forcefully grabbed. "What are you doing, Nii-san? Aren't you about to meet, President?!"  
I still haven't gotten of the situation yet and I felt uncomfortable than ever again. "Futaba, l-let me go. I'm really not feeling well."  
"And you're going to roam around the office while releasing pheromones?"  
"I was about to go! I only ran into Takaaki just now! And wait, why do I have to explain myself to you?! I'm going!"

I left him and went to President's office. He offered me to come back and be a part of a new unit called "Vazzy". Takaaki and Futaba were already members of the said group. I told him to let me think about it. Plus I have to go away from them again. I don't want it to happen again. The day I had my first heat and Futaba was there. I don't want him to look at me with those disgusted eyes. Not again.

I was resting in my own room when I heard a knock on the door. I went to see who's on the other side and saw Takaaki was there. He was holding a bottle of sake.

"Oyyyyyy, let's driiiiink!"  
I opened up and let him in. "But you're already drunk."  
"Ehhhhh-"He sat as if he owns the room. "I'm not yet drunk. Let's celebrate our reunion!" he said as he pours sake into a glass. "Here. Take this."

I accepted it. We met a few times and drank together. Maybe we can call ourselves "drinking buddies".  
"Is there something between you and Ouka?"  
"You're really sharp, yanno?"  
"Not really. It's just you guys are too obvious." I sip a bit.  
"Ouka won't just want to marry me."  
"What?"  
"Ouka won't just want to marry me."  
"I didn't ask to you to tell it twice, idiot. Maybe he doesn't like you that way?"  
"HUH?! Even though we already mated?!"

I almost spitted my drink in his face. THEY WHAT?!  
"Don't look so shocked, that hurts." I choked and coughed horribly. "You okay?" he rubbed my back and I kind of feel better.  
"I just came back! What do you expect?!"  
He laughed. "I'm planning on proposing on one of our live performances. So hurry up and be a part of Vazzy."

"Takaaki, you're aware that I won't stay long here."  
"I know. That's why I suggested to the President to conduct a search operation for you and offer you this. I have to find a way to bind you here."  
"I don't need that. You've wasted your own efforts."  
"I did that for my own closure. So I can finally move on with Ouka."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I was infatuated with you before. I almost lost my mind when you left. But I met him and everything changed."  
"That's the first time I heard about that. And don't brag your love life here, you stinking drunkard."  
"I've been hiding it to you all along." He laughed bitterly. "And I know you already have someone else."  
"Not really." I poured another glass and drank it in one go. "That's why I don't plan on staying here."  
"Why won't you stay? You can't run away forever, Issa. You can't lie forever. You're just punishing yourself."

"I can't lie forever, huh?" It's the same thing as he said. But I can't be with him. Not now or sooner. Not in this lifetime.

"Thanks for accompanying me drink. Let's do it some other time again."  
"Don't come back here! You stink! That's why Ouka doesn't want to marry you!"  
He laughed as he opened the door. Futaba was just about to knock and has a tray of food in his hand.  
"Yo, Futaba! I'm going home now, take care of your brother! Also, Issa. Thanks for tonight. I've enjoyed it. And also, Futaba, don't bully your brother too much."   
I saw Futaba creased his brows and gritted his teeth. He grabbed my arm and dragged me inside the room.  
"WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THAT, NII-SAN?!" He threw the tray of food he was holding and the food scattered on the floor. "WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING JUST NOW?! YOU TWO EVEN REEK OF SOAP?!"  
"We drank a bit and I can't take the smell of the alcohol so I took a bath. And he took one too."  
"You think I'll believe you?"  
"And why do I have to explain myself to you?! You're just my younger brother!"  
"Ah, there you are again. Lying to yourself. We're both aware about that but you won't still admit."  
"I won't admit anything! And I'm not lying!"  
"Ah, yes. You're not lying but you won't admit it." He leaned closer and whispered. "That I am your mate."  
"What in the Earth are you saying, Futaba?! Are you out of your mind?!"  
"You made me out of my mind, Nii-san." He walked closer to me and pushed to the bed. I writhed in pain when he went over me. "You're the only one for me, Nii-san. Even your body agrees too."

He only touched me slightly but my body heat went up. I felt feverish. I can't breathe properly. My chest is about to burst. What an overwhelming feeling. Again with this sinful heat.

"Let go of me, Futaba!" I struggled but he managed to pin me and tied my hands with the handkerchief in his pocket. "Untie me, you bastard!"

"Not until I have you, Nii-san." He started removing my clothes. No matter how much I say I don't want it, he would not listen. He kissed every part of my body, leaving trails of his own saliva. "You seem to like it when I lick your chest."

"F-Futaba, d-don't do it. W-we're siblings." I begged. And begged all over again. My head is about to burst. I don't want this. But my body won't listen. It kept on reacting and pleasing my younger brother.

"I don't care if we are siblings by blood or not. I've only wanted you, Nii-san." he continued on licking my body. "I've been wanting to do this since that day."

"S-stop... You won't gain anything from doing t-this so stop!" I tried my hardest to kick his shoulders when he was about to lick "that part".  
"Ouch... That hurt..." he grunted.  
"I told you to stop!"  
He went over me. "Why won't you admit it? You're even releasing this sweet scent just for me. Why do you hate me so much, Nii-san? Even though, I love you so much. I don't want anyone to have you. I'll gladly kill them for you if you'd say so."

"You're really out of your mind, Futaba!"  
"I've been holding up for so long. I came to have my reward, Nii-san. I've been a good boy while you are gone."  
"S-shut ---"he kissed me and forcefully slipped his tongue inside my mouth. I can't breathe. It's too rough but my body kept on reacting on it.  
He giggled. "That was your first? I'm so happy." He kissed me again. But this time, a bit gentler. While his tongue is busy exploring my mouth, I found a timing and bit it hard.

Blood gushed on the side of his cheek and he wiped it. "Nii-san, you're really a handful one. I've wanted to treat you gently but I guess, I won't be able to do that tonight." He opened my side table's cabinet and got another handkerchief. He tied it around my mouth and kissed my neck.

I gasped when he started wrapping his hand around my organ. I lost my strength to struggle. My body won't listen to me. Everything he does makes me feel like I'm in ecstasy. With this handkerchief gagged in my mouth even made my breathing even more difficult. Tears were already flowing from my eyes. I don't want this. I don't want to taint my own brother.

"Looks like your body likes it." He said as he thrust his fingers inside me. "Ne, Nii-san. Look at me. I'm the one in front of you. I'm the one who owns you. I'll protect you from anyone in this world. I'll cherish you more than I did before. So please, accept me. I don't care even if we're siblings or not. I love you more than anyone else in the world."

I shut my eyes closed and turned my head from him. I don't want this. Why should this happen to me?

"Ne, Nii-san. I know how you feel about me. From the moment I was born I know how you feel about me. Please don't lie anymore. I'll accept you even if the world won't. Even if our parents' won't accept us. Then it's better. I'll have you all for myself."

He removed his finger inside me. My mind was blank. I felt pain and pleasure that mixed in confusion all over my body. I don't know what I was doing anymore.

He held my hips tightly and push his way in. "Don't run away from me." My body trembled and everything went white.

"Ah, Nii-san? You came? I just put it in." He removed the handkerchief on my mouth and kissed me. I felt like I was a lifeless doll that is being swayed away by a gentle breeze.

I can no longer move my body. I was panting hard. My voice would raise as he moves. I can no longer respond on what Futaba is saying. He moved as he pleased. He won't listen on my demands to stop what he was doing. He made me a mess inside and out.

"Nii-san, you really love me. We've been doing it for almost ten times right now but you still want more." My whole body hurts already but you won't stop. "You really want my children that much? Let's do it once more? I'll make your tummy full. So don't worry. I'll have you carry my children. Don't dare run away from me again."

He forcefully took me again, he panted hard over me and he started licking my neck. "N-no. N-not that p-part..."  
"Nii-san, this is the only way I can bind you with me forever."  
"D-don't do it...."  
"I c-can't promise you..."He rocked his body again and in my surprise, he bit his own hand and reached climax.

I woke up later in the afternoon due to exhaustion of the last night's activities. Looks like everyone went to work already. I was left alone here. I still can't find my things. I have to go away. Things here has gotten worse. I was avoiding for that thing to happen but what happened last night was the worst. I don't have the reason to stay here.  
I wandered around the room and found a razor lying on the table. I absentmindedly get it. What will happen if I cut my wrist using this? If I vanish permanently in this world, would they be finally happy? I'd free them from this burden. I won't have to make everyone worry, if I were gone. They'll finally be happy. If I were gone.

Right before I slit my wrist, I heard a loud bang on my room's door. "Nii-san! Open up! Or else I'll break your door!"

My body shivered. No. Not again. Stop it, Futaba. Please stop. I don't want to be with you anymore. You're better off with someone else right now.

My door knob clicked. And Futaba opened the door. He ran when he saw me while I was holding the razor near my wrist. "What are you doing, Nii-san?!" he threw it and hugged me tightly. "Please don't do it. I'll die if you're gone. I won't be able to take it. I love you so much, Nii-san."

He sobbed and felt his warm tears on my back. I hugged him too. "I don't deserve you, Futaba."  
"Even though you're the only one for me, Nii-san! Even our parents know about it!"  
"What?!"  
"I asked for their permission long time ago. I told them the reason why you ran away from home. It was because of me. When your first heat came, I knew it all along that we are mates. So I had to explain it to them. At first, they objected since we were related by blood. But later on, they realized that they can do nothing about it since they also experienced what a soul bond is."

"You're kidding, right?"  
"I'm serious, Nii-san. I'll take responsibility of what I've done." He hugged me tighter. "I won't let you go even if you asked for the President's help."

"Futaba, you're scaring me."

"Tonight too. I'll devour all of you. So what's your answer?"  
"Like I have a choice, idiot!" I bit his shoulder and he grunted in pain.

"Nii-san" he crawled over me as I froze at a corner of his bed. "I've waited long enough."  
"W-we just did it last night! I've even lost count of how many times we did it!"  
"But, it's never enough. I want more of you." He whispered on my ear.   
"Futaba, stop that!" He licked my ears and my whole body heated up. "Y-you've been rough yesterday. I don't want that. So let's just sleep together tonight?"  
Futaba's face became red as tomato. "N-Nii-san, that's unfair! Don't make that kind of face!"  
"What face---" he hungrily kissed my lips as if he's trying to devour me little by little. My strength slowly left my body and we exchanged such deep yet gentle kiss.  
"I'll be gentle tonight, Nii-san. I promise you. I'll cherish you for the rest of our lives." He slightly brushed his lips on mine. "I'm so happy you accepted me."  
"Futaba..."  
"Ne, Nii-san, I have a request." He started removing both of our clothes as he kiss me. "Won't you lick mine?"  
"W-what the hell?!"  
"You'll do it, right? Take a look at it." He unzipped his pants and his member sprung in front of my eyes. "Nii-san. Hurry up. Don't be shy. It's just the two of us here right now."  
"T-this will be the first and last, Futaba. Next time I'll bite it until it leaves your body." I slowly lick the tip and the shaft before I took it in. He groaned and looks like he's feeling good. So I moved faster and he started panting my name.  
"N-Nii-san... Yes. There. Do it more. There... Ah... I'm close... Let go..."  
He didn't even finished saying "Let go" and came inside my mouth. I choked and coughed a bit. And I even swallowed some of it. "S-Stupid, Futaba! You did it on purpose?!"  
"Ah, haha. It's because I wanted to see what kind of face you're going to make if I did that."  
"Stupid--!" He kissed and licked my mouth.  
"Uwa, tastes bad..."  
"That's yours, stupid Futaba!"  
He laughed and kissed my neck. I trembled slightly and even gased for breath. "I won't stop even if you say no, Nii-san." He held my body closer to him. He slightly kissed my collarbone, shoulder and chin. "I want you, Nii-san. Do you want me too?"

I slapped his shoulder. "Aren't you being a bully? Stop teasing me and get on with it!"  
"Roger that..." He chuckled and teased my chest. I covered my mouth since I can't control my voice from coming out. He also started teasing my insides as he plays with my organ. "Nii-san, let me hear your voice." He removed my hand from my mouth.  
"B-but--- ah!"  
"What a great voice you're making... I love it..."  
"Stop teasing already!"  
"Then tell me what you want and how you like it done..."  
"Get on with it already!"  
"With what?" he pushed his fingers deeper and I panted.  
"P-put it in, Futaba... Make me a mess..."  
Futaba removed his fingers in an instant and grabbed my hips. "You've done a great job, Nii-san. Here's your reward."  
He slipped his member in one go, making me yelp in surprise. "More, Nii-san... More." He said as he rocked in and out of my body. I kept on panting and making more noises, I can't control my body anymore. He hugged me and I can hear his ragged breathing near my ear. And it's making me heat up anytime he does that. "Nii-san, don't clench up so tight... Do you like my hoarse voice that much?"  
"N-no..."  
"But you clench up whenever you hear me grunt."  
"It's b-because of you." I panted between those words. "I-it's b-because you're the one doing it, Futaba..."  
"Nii-san, that's unfair!" he moved in a faster pace I could not keep up and came before he did. "I'm close, too. Let's come together, Nii-san... I'll properly do it. Because it's you." He moved faster and bit my neck. I cried in pain and pleasure mixing together. We're finally bonded. "Nii-san, I love you. I love you so much, Issa..."  
"M-me too...."

"Oh! I heard you finally accepted President's offer, Issa." Takaaki said as he see me walking to the nearest elevator. "Good for you."

"Not really. It's not like I did it for you, Ossan."  
"Oy, how dare you call your leader "Ossan"?!"  
"But you're an uncle already, Ossan."  
"What's with your neck? Bug bite?"  
I felt someone grabbed my shoulder and when I turned my head it was Futaba. "TAKAAKI-SAN. Please don't get too close with MY Issa. You're going to make Ouka-san cry."  
"My Issa?" we repeated in chorus.  
"Are--? You finally got him, Futaba? Congratulations!"  
"Yea, right. So don't pull him in the middle of the night just to go for drinks. I won't forgive you." It was his neutral smiling face but both I and Takaaki felt a shiver in our spine. Futaba's really scary.


End file.
